


Box of Delights

by FrauSchneider



Category: Emigrate (Band), Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauSchneider/pseuds/FrauSchneider
Summary: A bit of fluff and smut in honour of Valentine's Day. I hope you like it :-)





	

The audience surrounding the small B-stage were going crazy following the performance of ‘Bück Dich.’ Getting to see their idols so close up, the enjoyment on the faces of the six musicians was evident – this was one of their favourite moments in the show, even if Till usually wound up with several new bruises and abrasions from his mistreatment at the hands (and often feet) of ‘Frau Schneider.’ Richard enjoyed it in particular as this was the only time during the concerts that he got to tease his lover, in full view of everyone, and yet leaving them unaware that he and Schneider were a couple. They’d been together for a few months now, and neither of them had let their families or friends know of their relationship. For now they were enjoying clandestine meetings, adding an extra frisson of excitement wondering if and when they might get caught ‘in flagrante delicto.’  
The song over, the six men started to make their way back over the suspended ramp to the main stage. Richard paused part way across in order to read some of the homemade placards that various fans were holding up, and flashed a grin in response to a particularly rude one. As Schneider drew level with him, he caught his arm and gestured toward the more amusing signs. Schneider leant in close to follow the direction Richard was pointing and whispered in his ear, “My room after the show, fake an illness or something.” Richard was careful not to betray any reaction, posing a few moments longer for the fans to get some close-ups, before following the ‘Frau’ back to where the others were waiting.  
Richard spent the rest of the concert considering what illness would be believable enough for him to willingly avoid the after-show party without raising any suspicions. Having made a decision, he waited until they had trooped back to their dressing room before putting the plan into motion. Removing his in-ear monitors, he winced as though the noise from his colleagues’ chatter was louder than the music they’d just finished performing. Till shot him a look, as Richard raised his hand to his head, pressing the heel of his palm to one eye socket, hissing out a couple of choice swearwords.  
“You okay there Reesh?” Till enquired as he started stripping out of his costume, in readiness for his shower.  
Feigning nonchalance Richard responded, “Yeah, just a bit of a headache coming on I think. I’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep.”  
Nodding, Till disappeared in the direction of the shower cubicles, with Flake not far behind. In order to maintain the illusion Richard sat down heavily on the sofa and cradled his head in both hands. Paul pottered over, concern evident on his face.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little peaky.”  
Schneider, rubbing his hair after emerging from his shower, snorted, “How can you tell underneath all that makeup?”  
Richard scowled in response and winced again. Ollie walked over and gave Richard a cursory examination. “You do look a little paler than usual, are you sure it’s just a headache? It looks more like the start of a migraine to me.…”  
Paul nodded in agreement with Ollie’s assessment. “Ollie’s right, maybe you should skip the party tonight and get some rest. We’ll cover for you, it means extra fangirls for each of us, but we’re willing to shoulder that burden!”  
Richard made as if he intended to argue, then faked a wobble as he stood up. Schneider grabbed his arm to ‘steady’ him. “Okay, that does it, I’m escorting you back to the hotel now, you can get your shower there instead. I’m feeling a little exhausted myself and could do with an early night.”  
He disappeared from the dressing room for a few minutes, returning once he’d arranged for the driver to take the two of them to the hotel ahead of schedule. Paul and Ollie bade them good night, saying they would tell Till and Flake what the situation was, before taking their turn in the showers. In order to keep their ‘cover’ in place Richard continued with his fakery all the way back to their rooms.  
Richard keyed his door open, then turned to lock it behind him. Using the ambient moonlight to see by, he crossed to the door that opened to reveal another door which would open into the adjoining room where Schneider would be waiting. He turned the handle and found that it had already been unlocked by his lover, smiling, he opened the door and walked through. Schneider was in the process of removing his clothes.  
“Aww … I wanted to undress you – no fair!”  
Schneider pulled a face. “You’ve got your own stripping to do babe. You’ve not had your shower yet, you’re filthy and you smell ripe! Now get your kit off and get in the shower!”  
Richard grabbed Schneider and planted a sloppy kiss on him, making sure he got greasepaint on him as he did so.  
“Reesh! I just got clean before we left the arena – you’ve got me all dirty again!”  
“Just the way I like you!” Richard winked as he headed into the bathroom as ordered. Schneider gave an exasperated huff and started searching his bags for some wet wipes to clean himself up again.

The lighting was low in the bedroom area when Richard emerged squeaky clean from the bathroom, butt-naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way down the short corridor that separated the two and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Schneider was dressed head to toe in black – a corset with matching panties, sheer nylon stockings held in place by a suspender belt and spike-heeled shoes. The shoes and stockings showed off the shapely curves of his legs to great effect, and the cosmetics he’d applied gave him the look of a classier version of the ‘frau’. All of which combined made Richard instantly hard. The finishing touches of the riding crop and the bit gag he held casually in one hand had Richard positively salivating. He wolf-whistled to show his appreciation. ‘Frau Schneider’ frowned in disapproval.  
“That’s quite enough of that! On your knees now, boy!”  
“Yes mistress!” Richard sunk to all fours. The frau stalked all the way around him, letting the crop’s leather loop trail across his body, making him shudder with anticipation. He tugged on the towel, removing it and exposing Richard’s erection.  
“You’re a bad boy, and need to be punished.”  
“Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.”  
Schneider ran one hand along Richard’s side and down the curve of his buttocks, making Richard tremble in arousal. He let out a small startled yelp when the hand on his as was replaced by a sharp crack from the crop, the impact leaving a raised welt in its wake. The hand returned to stroke him, soothing away the pain, before being exchanged for the crop again and again. As Richard’s yelps began increasing in volume, the frau made him take the bit, thereby smothering his pained exclamations and asserting further control over him. Just when Richard thought he couldn’t take any more hits, eyes watering and with marks criss-crossing his backside and thighs, Schneider removed the gag and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Richard was aching for release, his neglected member painfully hard, but the ‘frau’ had one more task for him.  
“That’s a good boy. Now, you get your wish to undress me.…”  
As Richard started to reach for the laces fastening the corset, he received a sharp rap to the knuckles. The frau’s finger wagged at him in rebuke, “Ah ah ah! With your teeth sweetie, no hands!”  
Richard all but whined in frustration, but set to his task, painstakingly tugging on the laces with teeth and tongue, until the corset was loose enough to drop to the floor at Schneider’s ankles. The g-string panties were far easier to remove, allowing Richard the sight of Schneider’s equally hard member. Schneider moved to lean back on the edge of the bed, lifting each leg in turn, enabling Richard to remove first the shoes, then unclip the stockings from the suspender belt, before gently tugging them off Schneider’s long legs. Once the suspender belt was off, Schneider pulled Richard close and kissed him passionately.  
“I think the ‘frau’ punished you a little too much, perhaps you should be a little naughty to compensate?”  
Richard grinned, and reached over to the bedside table, where a bottle of lube had been placed in anticipation. He made short work of preparing Schneider for what was to come, chuckling when Schneider gave a loud gasp as Richard first penetrated him with a lube-slicked finger, and suggested that perhaps Schneider might need the gag to stifle his cries. When he was satisfied that Schneider was ready, Richard knelt between his legs and slowly pushed his cock inside his lover, allowing Schneider time to adjust to the intrusion. Schneider moaned out loud, then moved to cross his legs over Richard’s back to allow him better access to his body. Richard started thrusting, slowly at first then gradually increasing pace, altering his angles and depths of his thrusts to give Schneider a range of sensations. Panting and groaning, Schneider hooked one of his hands round the back of Richard’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, tongues fighting each other for dominance. He shouted out Richard’s name as he climaxed, Richard following him to his own orgasm moments later. They lay entwined for a while after, cuddling and kissing, until Schneider noticed the time.  
“You better make a move back to your room, babe. The party is probably winding up, and the others might decide to check in on you.”  
Richard pouted, but got up and started gathering his discarded clothes from the bathroom floor, before heading towards his room. As he crossed into his room, he turned on a floor lamp so he wouldn’t stub his toes on anything, then spotted something he’d not noticed in the earlier darkness.  
“Chris, I thought we’d agreed not to exchange Valentine’s gifts until after the tour, so the others won’t notice?”  
“Yeah, that’s right. Why do you mention it?”  
“Well, it’s just that there’s a large box with a bow on it on the dresser in my room.…”  
“Huh?” Schneider had slipped on his boxers before coming through, much to Richard’s disappointment.  
“You mean that’s not from you?” Richard asked, puzzled.  
“No, love. Your gift from me is at home.”  
He moved over to the box and flipped the tag over. “For Richard and Chris”  
Richard read the tag for himself, then looked at Schneider. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.…”  
Schneider snaked an arm around Richard’s waist. “Let’s get this over with then.”  
He lifted the lid off the box, and after the explosion of confetti and glitter had subsided, they looked inside. Inside was a magnum of champagne and a pair of champagne flutes, a box of cherry liqueur chocolates, a plush unicorn with rainbow mane and tail, and a teddy bear with a miniature version of Richard’s stage costume. Nestled in the centre was a note.  
“As you two ladies are taking forever to come out of your closet, we decided we should break our way in instead and drag you out, kicking and screaming if necessary!  
Happy Valentine’s Day,  
Love from your friends.  
P.S. Paul wants to know if Narnia is in the back of your closet, as he wants to visit if so!”  
“They know! Why didn’t they say anything?” Richard sat down, stunned, absent-mindedly brushing glitter off himself and the bear he was now clutching.  
“Maybe they were waiting for us to tell them first, but we apparently took too long so …” Schneider waved his hand at the box. “I guess we don’t need to skulk about in the shadows any longer, although it has been fun.”  
Richard sighed and looked up at him. “I suppose that means we better tell our families, now that the secret’s out.”  
Schneider pulled him up from the chair, took the bear from his hands and carefully set it aside, before drawing Richard into a deep kiss, only pulling back when his lungs started crying out for oxygen.  
“So, what do we do next?” Schneider asked.  
Richard took a moment to consider before responding.  
“Get the others to clean up all this fucking glitter!” he deadpanned.


End file.
